1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers and, particularly, to a sleep mode of notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
To manually force most current notebook computers to enter into a sleep mode, the display must be folded completely to the main body so as to push a sleep mode button installed in the main body using a protrusion on the side of a display. However, it may not always be convenient or desirable to completely close the notebook computer to put it to sleep, and to do so through complicated menu operations is not convenient either.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notebook computer to overcome the above-mentioned problems.